Starcrossed Paths
by Mystical Jade
Summary: [A late, after-the-fact Christmas/New Year's one-shot] New Year's finds Ryoko sitting alone on the rooftop of the Masaki household, reflecting on her past. Read and Review, please!


****

I do not own the rights to the characters in this fanfic, nor do I claim to. The idea, however, is mine. So, enjoy!

And after a huge delay, here is the story I had mentioned before - finally. _Later is better than never, ne? ^_^* _And_ a_lthough it is late, I hope you all will h_ave a joyous, prosperous year!_

AN - I seem to like to mix the different TV series when I write Tenchi Muyo fanfiction, and this story is no exception. But in this case, it'll be a little AU, too.

Oh, and whole sections in _italics_ is a flashback sequence. Enjoy your read!

****

Star-crossed Paths

"Tenchi-sama… I don't feel too good."

"Ayeka, I think you've had enough to drink."

Tunes from the karaoke machine floated across the festively decorated room, and everyone was dressed in their holiday best, with the exception of Ryoko and Grandfather. Grandfather was wearing his shrine robes, as usual, and Ryoko wore her long-sleeved dress. Everyone seemed to be having a great time. Noboyuki sat sandwiched between Mihoshi and Kiyone at the karaoke machine, belting out tunes, while Sasami was bustling around, keeping food and drink on the table. Grandfather sat quietly at the table with Tenchi and Ayeka, drinking his sake. Ryoko, however, sat slightly away from the others, observing all that was going on.

"What a strange custom New Year's is," Ryoko mused quietly, as she cradled the bottle of sake she had in her arms. It had only been a few months since she had been released from her cavern prison, but those months had gone by quickly. As the seasons turned from summer to fall, and from fall to the winter, she had learned many things about the planet that was her temporary home - and the people she lived with. When she had emerged from the cavern, she hated Tenchi for who she thought he was; she wanted someone to blame for her imprisonment. But she quickly discovered that he was a very kind, forgiving person. Her stomach turned and feelings stirred in her heart whenever she thought about him. However an uneasy feeling also stirred in the back of her mind for some unknown reason. It was the feeling that you get when you _know_ something, but have just forgotten what it was. And it bothered her.

"Washu-chan! I'm so glad you decided to join us!" Sasami's happy outburst brought Ryoko from her thoughts, and as she looked up, Washu had, indeed, emerged from her laboratory. The red-haired genius stood in the center of the room, smiling down at Sasami, as the young Juraian princess talked animatedly with her. Washu suddenly looked up and over in Ryoko's direction, and as their eyes locked, Ryoko quickly looked away.

_"Great, she caught me staring,"_ Ryoko thought, annoyed. She sighed heavily as Washu started over in her direction, and prepared herself for what she knew was coming next…

"Ryoko-chan! Aren't you going to greet your Mom with even a simple hello," Washu asked in _that_ tone that she had. "Such a rude child," she continued, placing a hand against the side of her face. "Where did I go wrong in raising you?'

"You're not my mother," Ryoko stated angrily. "How many times do I have to say it, Washu?"

"What was that, dear," Washu asked sweetly, grabbing Ryoko's ear and wrenching it.

"Ouch! Damn it, that hurts," Ryoko cried. "Washu, get the hell off of me!"

Washu turned her head, leaning forward slightly. "Come again?"

Ryoko scowled, rolling her eyes. "Mom." Washu immediately released her hold on Ryoko, and smiled at her.

"Now, was that so hard, dear," she asked. Before Ryoko had a chance to comment, Washu turned away from her. "Hey, Grandpa," she exclaimed, walking towards the table. "I want some of that sake, too."

"Of course, Washu-chan," he replied, pouring some out for her. "Glad that you could join us."

Ryoko watched Washu with a frown on her face. She was still somewhat unsure of what to think about the woman. She knew that Washu was her creator… but to be forced to call her mom? "That's just ridiculous," she stated out loud, grumbling under her breath. Her eyes shifted towards Ayeka as the Juraian princess stood up on shaky legs, raising her cup into the air.

"I'd like to toast Tenchi," she began, her words coming out slowly. "I… I mean, I'd like to toast to Tenchi-sama." She paused, thinking over her words, and then turned towards Tenchi. "For being such a generous guest." She began to giggle at her mistake, and as she began to sway, Tenchi quickly stood up, catching her before she could fall. "I meant host, Tenchi-sama. You're a generous host."

"I knew what you meant, Ayeka," he stated with a gentle smile, taking the cup from her as it began to slip dangerously from her grasp. "But you've had enough to drink."

"I guess I have," she exclaimed. "Because my head's spinning so fast." She leaned back, so that she was looking up at the ceiling, and as her sight focused on some mistletoe, a smile crossed her face. "Look, Tenchi-sama, the mistletoe is still hanging," she began, straightening herself and pointing above their heads. "Will you kiss me?"

"I-I don't think so, Ayeka," he stammered. "You're drunk."

She placed a hand on the side of his face, staring deep into his eyes. "Tenchi," she began, as she leaned in towards him.

"Ayeka, stop this," Sasami exclaimed. However, Ayeka ignored her. As she continued to lean forward, her head fell against his chest, and Tenchi wrapped his arms around her as her body went lack. She had passed out.

"Oh, Ayeka," Tenchi stated, shaking his head slightly. Turning his head, he looked at the younger Juraian princess. "Sasami, go up to your room and turn down Ayeka's bed, please."

"Okay, Tenchi," she replied, as she ran to the stairs. Wrapping one of his arms around Ayeka's shoulders, Tenchi placed his other arm underneath her legs and lifted her up, holding her against him.

"Will Ayeka be okay," Mihoshi asked.

"She'll be fine as long as she sleeps it off," Noboyuki exclaimed. "Now let's sing some more!"

"Okay!"

"Mihoshi, you really don't have any real worries, do you," Kiyone laughed, leaning across Noboyuki to choose the next song.

As the next song began to play, Ryoko stood from where she sat. With a sigh, she placed her sake bottle on the ground. It tipped on all sides before it finally settled in place, and she lifted herself into the air, flying up and phasing through the roof.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~

The stars shone brightly as the snow fell gently, and the night skies were a speckled beauty. Ryoko laid on her back on the roof, staring skyward. One star shone especially bright, gaining her attention. She sat up, intensely gazing at it. The shuffle of feet caught her attention, and she turned her head to see Grandfather standing on the roof. Frowning slightly, she looked back up into the sky. 

"Weren't you enjoying the party, Ryoko," Katsuhito asked, standing near her quietly. He looked up into the sky, following her gaze.

"What do you want, old man," Ryoko asked. She rolled her eyes slightly as she saw him taking a seat next to her from the corner of her eye. As she began to stand, he grabbed her arm, stopping her. "Hey-"

"Calm down, Ryoko," Katsuhito interrupted. "Just keep me company. I came out here to join you, after all. At least return the favor."

"I came up here to be alone, you know," she muttered. Katsuhito smiled slightly, as he pulled her down to sit next to him. "What's the real reason you came up here, anyway," she asked, as she pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her knees.

"I enjoy star-gazing. It's a die-hard past time of mine," he stated, his eyes taking on a nostalgic glimmer. "I sometimes wonder if these are the same stars that can be seen from Jurai, but then realize that would be impossible," he continued. "But what an odd coincidence that would be, eh Ryoko?" He turned his head, and found her staring oddly at him, with a look of questioning wonder in her eyes. However she shook her head, as a frown covered her face.

"How the hell should I know," she asked. "I don't remember anything from my time on Jurai!" Her features softened, and a sad look crossed her face. "I don't remember much of my past. Thank you for reminding me," she added bitterly.

"Do you see that star up there, Ryoko," Katsuhito asked, pointing out towards the star Ryoko had been watching earlier. "It radiates with the energy of Jurai. It shines the brightest this time of the year."

"Why do you insist on talking about Jurai," she demanded angrily, glowering at him. "Why would you even say something like that?" Katsuhito remained silent, and reached into the folds of his robe. As he removed his hand, Ryoko's eyes widened slightly. _"Tenchiken,"_ she thought, _"what is he doing with it?"_

"Are you wondering why I have it," Katsuhito stated, posing her unasked question.

"Isn't that Tenchi's sword," Ryoko asked accusingly. "Why do you have it?"

"I am the one that taught the boy to sword fight, afterall," he stated. "Do you see how it shines," he continued, holding the sword up skyward for Ryoko to see that the stones glowed faintly. "It's reacting to the power of Jurai; calling out to where it belongs."

"Why," she began, tilting her head in confusion. "How? How would you know so much about the Planet Jurai?" Katsuhito smiled gently, as a glow began to emanate softly from his forehead. His older appearance began to fade, and in his spot was a younger looking man. Ryoko's eyes widened in recognition and her face paled slightly. "Yosho," she whispered.

"Hello Ryoko," he stated gently, looking into her face. "It's been a long time."

"Yosho," she stated again, as tears began to brim in her eyes. The Juraian prince placed a hand on the side of her face, caressing her cheek. He leaned in towards her, capturing her lips with his. She stiffened in response, however soon relaxed into their embrace as memories of her past began to surface.

_A young boy stood alone in a field of flowers, staring up into the sky at the Juraian flagships that flew overhead. Blocking the glare of the sun with his hand, his eyes lit up slightly as he recognized this father's flagship. He ran after it, waving his arm wildly. He caught movement from the corner of his eye, and as he glanced over, he saw a girl around his age running next to him. She glanced over, and as their eyes locked, she smiled at him. The boy slowed to a stop, and the girl mimicked his actions._

"Who are you," he asked, breathing irregularly, as he was slightly winded. The girl, however, didn't seem winded at all.

"I'm Ryoko," she stated. Tilting her head slightly, she raised an eyebrow. "Who are you?"

"You don't know who I am," the boy scoffed.

"Well if I did, then I wouldn't have asked," she replied simply. The boy had an incredulous look on his face as he gawked at her. 

"You… you simpleton," he exclaimed, a sudden, angry tone to his voice. "I could have you detained, if I wanted." The girl, Ryoko, looked at him, and then shook her head before she turned to leave. "W-wait! Where are you going?"

"Well, you don't seem like you're much fun. And I'm not really supposed to be out here," she replied. "I was told to stay put, but I just had to see what Jurai was like. I just arrived, and…" She trailed off, shaking her head. "Anyway, I'd better get back before they realize I'm gone."

"My name is Yosho," he exclaimed suddenly, as she began walking away. "I'm the Prince of Jurai!" He paused as Ryoko turned back to look at him.

"You're a prince," she asked skeptically.

"It's true," Yosho exclaimed. "My father is the King!"

"If you say so," she trailed.

"I can prove it," he stated, determined to make her believe him. "Azaka! Kamidake!" Ryoko took a cautious step back as two, large wooden logs suddenly appeared on either side of Yosho. Each one had a strange marking and a jewel embedded on the front; one was red and the other was blue.

"You called, Master Yosho," the blue one asked, its' jewel flashing as it spoke.

"Yes, Azaka," Yosho replied. "I just needed you both here."

"Are you in some danger, Master Yosho," the red one asked, as both logs floated in front of the Prince in a threatening manner.

"No, no! Kamidake, I'm fine," he exclaimed. "This is Ryoko! She's my friend." Yosho paused, looking in Ryoko's direction. "Right?"

"Yes, right," Ryoko exclaimed, causing Yosho to smile.

"Hey, do you want to have a race," Yosho asked suddenly.

"A race?"

"Yeah," he exclaimed. "It will be fun." Ryoko watched as Yosho climbed onto Kamidake. He placed his feet on the two back appendages, and then grabbed onto either side of the log, where there was an indention. "Just get onto Azaka and do what I do and hold on tight," Yosho instructed.

"Please, Master Yosho, this is not what we were intended for," Azaka pleaded, as Ryoko climbed on. "We are guardians, not vessels."

"Just a quick race, Azaka, please," Yosho begged. "And then no more." The log seemed to sigh, and Yosho smiled widely. "Alright, let's go then, Kamidake!"

Ryoko watched in amazement as the log lifted higher into the air and then zoomed off, tearing across the field. She gasped as she felt herself being lifted into the air, as Azaka followed suit.

"I suggest you hold on tightly, Ms. Ryoko," Azaka spoke. "We have a race to win." As Azaka speed off, Ryoko's scream was lost in the wind.

Ryoko smiled against Yosho's lips at the memory. She pulled away from him slightly, and stared into his face. "It's been a long time, Yosho," she spoke quietly. A sad light entered her eyes, as she pouted. "What happened to our happy childhood? We grew up together. We were best friends." A single tear slipped down her cheek, and she quickly brushed it away as she laughed bitterly. "So how did we end up as bitter enemies," she asked, clenching her jaw.

"It wasn't your fault, Ryoko," Yosho assured her. He pulled her into his arms, holding her close as he rested his chin on the top of her head. "It was _his_ fault," he spoke into her hair. "It was always him." Ryoko wrapped her arms loosely around his waist, and rested her head against his chest. She listened to his heartbeat for several moments before she spoke.

"Do you really think I could have done it," she asked quietly. "Would I have been able to protect you better than Azaka and Kamidake? You were so important. Would I have lived up to Washu's purpose for me?"

"Yes," Yosho answered quickly, and without hesitation. "There's never been a doubt in my mind."

__

"Yosho," Ryoko exclaimed, as she looked around her surroundings. "Hey, are you here yet?" She flew down to the ground, landing by a tree and looking around for any sign of the Prince. As she was searching, she didn't notice as a figure crept up behind her, until a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind. She would have retaliated, however she recognized his scent right away.

"You're late," Yosho spoke in a deep, yet teasing tone. Ryoko smiled as she grabbed his hands in hers and pulled them away. Turning around, she began to speak however her breath caught in her throat as she looked at him. It had been years since she had seen him last, and he had grown up into a man. And he was a very handsome man, at that.

"I, uh, it wasn't my fault," she began quietly, tearing her gaze away from his as she realized she was staring. "Washu and Kagato kept me longer than they should have. And I don't have much time because they said they may need me again to run a few tests after they talk with the King."

"You are so beautiful, Ryoko," Yosho stated. Ryoko's eyes widened in surprise, as she looked back at him.

"I think so, too."

"That you're beautiful," he asked with a smile.

"No! Well, yes," she replied with a laugh. "No, you're very handsome, Yosho. I didn't realize we were apart for so long. We're both so grown up."

"Brother Yosho," a small voice carried across the field. Yosho looked, and saw a small girl headed in their direction. When he turned back to look at Ryoko, she was gone. Glancing up, he spotted her in the tree, perched on one of the branches out of sight. Nodding in understanding, he turned back around just as the girl was walking up to him. "Brother Yosho, I found you," she spoke.

"Ayeka, what are you doing way out here," he asked, as he kneeled down next to her.

"I was looking for you," she replied. "I didn't know where you were. I was worried."

"Well you shouldn't have worried yourself over me," he stated, patting the top of her head. "I was just enjoying the company of a friend."

"Who is it?"

"Someone you don't know," he answered. "Now run along, Ayeka, before your mother begins to worry." Ayeka's eyes widened in fear, and Yosho laughed lightly.

"Will you come back soon," Ayeka asked.

"Yes, soon."

"And one day, I'll be your bride, won't I," she asked.

"The answer will always be the same, Ayeka," Yosho responded.

"I can't wait to grow up," she smiled, waving as she began to walk away. "I'll see you later, Brother Yosho!"

"Cute kid," Ryoko commented, as Yosho watched Ayeka head back towards the castle.

"She cares so much about growing up, just to become my queen," Yosho pondered. "She doesn't realize the responsibility that will come with the territory." Turning back around to face Ryoko, who now stood leaning against the tree, he offered a smile. "Ryoko," he began. "My father has told me about these tests that Lady Washu is conducting."

"Oh," she questioned. "I'm not so sure that I can do what Washu wants me to. I'm supposed to protect you… and the Royal Family. That's a huge responsibility." Bowing her head slightly, she continued to speak. "I have the potential to be more powerful than even Azaka and Kamidake."

"I would gladly put my life in your hands," Yosho stated, stepping closer to where Ryoko stood. She looked up sharply, as he gently cupped her face in his hands.

"Y-yosho?"

He leaned closer to her, and his voice dropped to a whisper. "I trust you completely," he stated, his voice husky. Closing the small gap between them, Yosho kissed Ryoko gently, and then pulled away. "Marry me, Ryoko."

"B-but-" He cut her off by kissing her again, and as he pulled away the second time, her placed a finger against her lips.

"Become my wife, Ryoko," he stated. "Rule by my side as my queen." Leaning forward, Ryoko placed her forehead against his.

"What about Ayeka," she asked.

"She can become my secondary wife," he stated.

"And me," she asked, frowning slightly.

Chuckling lightly, Yosho placed a hand against Ryoko's stomach. "You can bear the next heir to the throne," he stated with a smile. She blushed in embarrassment, and, staring into his eyes, she placed her hand over his.

"I guess that I could," she replied.

"Is that a yes, then?"

Smiling widely, Ryoko threw her arms around him, knocking them both to the ground. She kissed him repeatedly, and pulled back as she settled on his lap. "Yes, of course I will," she exclaimed. "I'll be your wife."

"Then let's go," Yosho exclaimed, ushering her to stand. She helped him stand, and as he grasped her hand, he pulled her along behind him.

"Where-"

"We're going to tell my father and mother," he exclaimed. Fingers intertwined, they made their way to the castle. Once inside, they stopped outside the throne room and Yosho turned to speak to Ryoko. However, raised voices from within the throne room cut him off.

"Absolutely not, Washu!" Glancing at each other in curiosity, Yosho and Ryoko slipped inside the throne room. Standing before the King was Washu and her apprentice, Kagato.

"Majesty, all of Washu's and mine experimentation's have led up to this moment," Kagato protested. As he continued to speak, Washu raised an arm to silence him.

"Again, I repeat, absolutely not," King Azusa stated. "I had qualms about this in the first place. For generations, it has always been the Juraian wooden guardians that protected the Royal Family. But what you are asking me to do… this is incomprehensible!"

"Please, dear, calm down," Queen Funaho said in a quiet voice. "Perhaps we should listen to what Ms. Washu has to say."

"Now is not the time for your opinions, Funaho," Azusa threw back.

"Your majesty, all I would need is to simply study the Jurai power stones," Washu stated, gaining Azusa's attention once again. "Then I would be able to create a prototype, and return the real ones to you - unharmed, of course. You wouldn't even know they were gone. With that technology, I would be able to create stones for Ryoko, enhancing her power to the maximum. In the end, it would benefit your family and your kingdom."

The King was silent, and Kagato took his silence as an initiative. "Can you imagine the power Ryoko would have, sire," he asked. "She would be unstoppable, and she would be able to crush your enemies or anyone how would oppose you!

"No," Azusa spoke, as he shook his head. "She is not one of us, and she will never be one of us. She has no right to wield the power that is a birthright to the Juraian Royal family."

"Father," Yosho called out suddenly, gaining everyone's attention. "You can not speak that way of Ryoko! She will be one of us. She has agreed to become my wife."

"Ridiculous!"

"It's true, Father," Yosho exclaimed, grasping onto Ryoko's hand as she stood awkwardly next to him. "And you will accept it."

"Washu, Kagato," Azusa began as he stood. "Please excuse us." They excused themselves from the room, and as Ryoko turned to follow, the King stopped her. "What makes you think you would make a worthy queen, Ryoko?"

"I don't know, your Highness," she replied quietly. "But I could learn! I love Yosho, King Azusa. I would do anything to protect him, and this kingdom."

"I've watched you grow close to my son over the years, Ryoko," Azusa began. "But these last few years have turned you into a hardened warrior. You have been trained for combat, and I don't think you have what it takes be act as a refined woman of the court."

"Maybe you're right," Ryoko stated, as she choked back a sob. "Please, excuse me."

"Ryoko, wait," Yosho exclaimed as she fled the room. Balling his fists at his sides, he turned back towards the king. "Father-"

"This is for the best, Yosho," Azusa stated. "Now let us drop the matter."

"I love her," Yosho stated, as the King began to leave the room. "I want to share my life with her! Mother," he pleaded, turning towards the Queen instead. "Please, talk some sense into him. You know how I feel, don't you?"

"Son, I don't know if I can change his mind," Funaho replied. "But I will talk with him."

Ryoko had been listening from the other side of the door and heaved a sigh, as the rest of their conversation was tuned out. Pushing away from the door, she turned and began walking down the hallway. As she passed an adjacent hallway, someone called out to her. Turning her head, her eyes widened slightly as she stepped towards him.

"Kagato," she whispered, as tears pooled in her eyes unwillingly. "Kagato."

"Come here, Ryoko," he stated, opening his arms. As she walked towards him, he wrapped his arms around her. "The King is not very open-minded." Ryoko remained quiet, and Kagato smiled down at the top of her head. "Would you do anything to gain his trust," he asked. "So you and Yosho can be happy?"

Pulling away, she looked up into his face. "Yes, of course," she exclaimed.

A smile slowly spread across Kagato's face. "Then, come with me, Ryoko," he began, stroking her hair soothingly. "Soon, King Azusa will see things our way."

"I should have never went with him that day," Ryoko recalled. "What he made me do next, it's unforgivable." She balled her fists, digging her nails into the palms of her hands. "I trusted him, and he betrayed me."

__

"Yosho," Ayeka screamed as chaos ensued all around her. She grunted in pain as a servant pushed past her, nearly knocking her down. She was unsure what was going on, but she was desperate to find her brother. Turning towards the Garden, she finally spotted him. "Yosho!" Running out into the courtyard, she stopped short as she noticed a woman sitting atop the garden wall. Yosho stood in front of her. His sword, Tenchiken, was drawn, however he seemed to be talking to her.

Ayeka watched Yosho quietly, not quite understanding what was going on. And so when the woman suddenly attacked him, she didn't realize she had screamed.

"Ayeka," Yosho exclaimed, as Ryoko fled towards her ship. "Get back to where it's safe! Tell Father I'll pursue the criminal Ryoko and bring her to justice."

Ayeka watched silently as Yosho ran towards his ship, Funaho. Had it been her imagination, or had he seemed pained when he called the woman, Ryoko, a criminal? Shaking her head, she looked up into the sky, as Yosho's ship became a speckle in the sky. "Yosho," she whispered, swallowing back a lump that was forming in her throat. Folding her hands together, she sent up a silent prayer. "Please, Yosho, return home safely."

Across the galaxy, Yosho pursued Ryoko until they landed on a foreign and faraway planet. A fierce battle ensued between them, and in the end, Yosho was the victor. Breathing heavily, Yosho looked up at Ryoko, who was impaled at the end of Tenchiken, by her throat. She thrashed about violently and wildly as the Juraian jewel was extracted from her neck, and she became still. Yosho's body shook with silent sobs as Ryoko fell limply to the ground, and he slowly approached her. Looking down at her prone form, he could see her chest rising erratically.

"Ryoko," he asked quietly, his voice thick with his sorrow. She seemed to stir, and slowly she opened her eyes. As she looked upon him, her eyes filled with tears of pain.

"Y-yosho," she whispered hoarsely.

"Ryoko," he replied, falling down next to her, and taking her gently in his arms. Tears fell down his face onto hers, as he continued to speak. "You disappeared for so long, and when you finally came back, you attacked our kingdom," he began. "What were you thinking?"

"K-kagato," she stammered. "He's done something to me. I couldn't control myself." She gasped as pain racked her body, and a small whimper escaped her throat. Grunting in exhaustion, Yosho gently picked Ryoko up in his arms. Up in the sky, a star streaked across the sky, past another star that shone strangely bright. "Yosho…?"

"We must find my ship, before it makes its' roots in the ground," he stated, walking slowly towards the site their ships had crashed. "If that happens, we will never be able to leave this planet."

"This is the spot where we discovered Funaho," Yosho stated quietly, as he and Ryoko reminisced together. "But by then, it was too late. She had made her roots in the earth already. And you were weary with exhaustion and close to death." He paused, sighing sadly. "That's when I took you to the cavern," he continued. "And found those pure springs. When I placed you inside, Ryoko, I didn't intend for it to serve as a prison. I used up a great amount of my Juraian energy to preserve your life."

They were sitting side-by-side now, and Ryoko reached over towards him, taking his hand in hers. "Even after all that I did, you still cared so much about me," she commented. A silence grew between them, and when she looked at him, he was his usual self again. "No one knows who you really are." It was a statement, more than it was a question, and Yosho smiled gently. Holding Tenchiken skyward once again, he looked up at the brightly shining star.

"It lost its' glow after that day," he stated. "Tenchiken has not radiated with this much energy in a very long time." Ryoko watched him quietly, until he spoke once again. "I think that for everyone's sake, they can not yet discover who I am. And if Ayeka -"

"I didn't have any intention of telling her anything," Ryoko interrupted. "She hates me enough. And if she ever finds out who you are, or what we had together, things would get ugly." Giving him a small smile, she winked at him. "It will be our little secret."

They heard a sound on the roof, and soon Tenchi's head popped up over the edge. "Grandfather, I was looking for you. I thought you might be up here," he stated, and glancing over at Ryoko, he raised an eyebrow. "You're up here too, Ryoko?"

As Tenchi fully climbed onto the roof, Ryoko suddenly felt awkward. She felt as a hand grabbed her elbow, and glancing over at Yosho, she smiled gently. She looked back over at Tenchi, as she spoke. "So, you finally came looking for me, huh," she demanded.

"Well, I had wondered what happened to you," Tenchi answered, scratching the back of his head nervously. "If the two of you don't get inside, soon, you'll catch cold."

"Shouldn't the two of you head inside," Grandfather asked. "Don't you have plans for tomorrow at the Shrine?"

"That's right," Tenchi answered. "Ryoko, we need to get rest. Everyone else is already asleep. We have an early day tomorrow."

To her surprise, Tenchi helped her stand, and Ryoko smiled seductively. "Is that an invitation for me to sleep with you," she purred into his ear. He flushed in embarrassment as she continued. "You're pretty naughty, Tenchi, when Ayeka is asleep."

"Ryoko, please," Tenchi stammered. She laughed, as they made their way to the end of the roof, and Tenchi stopped, glancing at Yosho. "Are you coming, too, Grandfather?"

"I'll be in soon," he replied. Tenchi shrugged, and Yosho looked at Ryoko. "Thank you, Ryoko, for keeping an old man company." She smiled earnestly at him, as Tenchi climbed down the ladder ahead of her.

"Anytime," she stated quietly. Yosho nodded his head, and as Ryoko climbed down the ladder, he turned his gaze back up into the sky.

Yes, the star - his home planet - was shining brightly that night.

1/26/03


End file.
